For the revolution!
by squiresteve
Summary: Marius and Enjolras go to find more men to help them out at the barricades. Some juicy stuff happens.


"I think... we need to expand the revolution to appeal to more people."  
"Marius!" Enjolras hit the table they sat at.  
"Huh?"  
"Those are my words, I just said that!"

Marius looked down and frowned; all he wanted was to prove Enjolras he had what it took to make the revolution happen, but he seemed to take every opportunity to point out Marius' socioeconomic status and relate it to the size of his privates. It grew very tiring, and Marius was determined to prove himself to all who would wonder if Enjolras' accusations were true, and/or how he knew so well.  
"Well, I for one think-"  
"Think? You should _know_, Marius." Enjolras gestured with his fist; Marius thought it might have been an imaginary flag. "_Revolution_."  
"Yeah, I know, revolution. Look, I think I got the answer to your problem."  
"...Continue."  
Marius' eyes widened. "Well, uh-"  
"Certainty!"  
"Do you wanna hear it or not?!"  
"You're a valuable friend to me, Marius, I trust your judgements wholeheartedly."  
"Okay." Marius swallowed. "I know this place where I think we could recruit. It's got all these strong men, definitely capable of warfare."  
"Funny, I was certain I knew every strong, capable man in Paris."  
"_Oh I'm sure_."  
"What?"  
"Uh," Marius thought quickly. "You would, um. Know men of your own... kind."

There was a silence.

"What?"  
"I'll show you the place tonight."  
"What is it exactly?"  
"Well, it's near the cafe. But kinda more towards that dirtier side of town where we never go because there's all those raggedy ladies who steal our wallets."  
"Marius, these are the honest people you're fighting a war for!"  
"I'm sorry but it's kinda true!"  
"What is this place?!"  
Marius sighed. "I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry."  
"Fine."  
"Okay. It's this little shop with a staircase, I see men going up and down it all night, most I've never seen before."  
"Hm." Enjolras squinted his eyes, imagining the place. "Could it be a brothel?"  
"Oh no, there's that brothel right next door."  
"Of course... Let's take a look, shall we?"  
"Oh boy!"  
"I'll meet you outside the cafe at dusk. You're a dear friend, Marius."  
"I know..."  
"I'll see you then." Enjolras pat him on the back as he stood up and exited the cafe.  
"See ya- Hey wait a minute! If it's six o' clock now the sun should be setting soon, so there's no need for you to leave the-"

-

Three hours past sunset, Marius stood outside the ABC cafe, dismayed and about to head home. He cracked his back, defeated, only to look up and see Enjolras running towards him at full speed, blonde hair flopping along for the ride.  
"Marius I'm so regrettably sorry!"  
"God, I've been standing for like three hours. Where did you even go?"  
"I'm so fortunate! Who else would have waited for me for three long hours?"  
"I don't know, Grantaire, Cofrouyac, Comfebert..."  
"Whom do you speak of?"  
"All those guys."  
"Better take me to the mysterious stairs you speak of."  
"Okay, let's hold hands."  
Enjolras shot Marius an angry glance while Marius laughed a loud, squaking laugh.  
"Marius, you joker!"  
"Yeah, joking!"

They walked silently the entire time, Marius leading the way. Passing a large population of prostitutes and weird old people, they finally came upon a cozy, corner shop with a large sign reading "_The Singing Frenchman_" with an equally large arrow pointing to the staircase Marius spoke of.  
"How peculiar... the name of this establishment is in English."  
"Yeah, I bet half the people on this lousy street couldn't read it if it were in French..."  
"Marius, I'm growing impatient with you."  
"Nonsense, you don't get impatient."  
"You are very right."  
"Let's go, En- um. En-jole..."  
"You don't know my name?!"  
"It's really hard to pronounce, okay? Gimme a minute..."  
"Enjolras! My name is Enjolras!"  
"Really?" Marius laughed. "That's your first name?"  
"Would you like to show me this establishment?"  
"O-kay, now you're mad, let's go..."

The boys decended the steps confidently, making their way into a narrow hallway where a middle-aged man came towards them. He went up the staircase, bumping Enjolras' shoulder as he passed.  
"Watch it, twink."  
"Pardon?"  
The man disappeared out of sight, and once they reached a small door at the bottom of the staircase, Enjolras turned to Marius.  
"What was the word that man just called me?"  
"Uh, twink?"  
A small window opened on the door and a single eye peeked through and surveyed the boys.  
"What's the password?"  
"Uh, twink?"  
"You're in."  
"Okay!"

Enjolras and Marius shrugged at each other, entering the small wooden door and finding something beyond expectations. Bright, flashing colors they had never laid eyes upon, loud, booming music they had never laid ears upon, but most importantly, a large crop of mostly unfamiliar men. Although they wore bright, unconventional clothing, they looked, as Marius said, strong and capable.  
"That light across the room is quite a peculiar shade of purple...what would you call it, Marius?"  
"Fuschia."  
"Marius, you can't make up names for colors."  
"This music sounds like someone's dropping a bunch of drums on the ground, but on purpose and on time like if a lot of people did it."  
"Like the stampede of revolution... _I feel it_."  
"How about we talk to some people?  
"Yes, for the revolution. Please don't touch me, Marius."  
"I didn't touch you!"  
"Look, this man appears well-to-do!" Enjolras approached a short, muscular man, wearing nothing but denim shorts and angel wings. "Good day, kind sir."  
"Hey, you wanna dance?"  
"Would you like to join a revolution?"  
The man grimaced and disappeared into the colorful, smokey abyss.  
"Perhaps I should try a different approach..."  
"On-jole-roz, no! You should've danced with that guy!"  
"I've never danced before..."  
"Watch how it's done."

Marius approached a younger woman with a tight dress and bright makeup. He tapped her on the back and smiled.  
"Hey, you wanna dance?"  
The woman frowned.  
"You're in the wrong place, buddy."  
"Hey! No I'm not!"  
Enjolras pat Marius on the shoulder.  
"This may be more difficult than we originally thought..."  
"Maybe if I just picked someone up and spun 'em around..."  
"Marius, that is not how you dance."  
"One day it'll be cute, you'll see."  
"Look, Marius! We could sit at the bar across the room, no dancing involved!"  
"Oh my gosh, I was gonna say the same thing!"

The two made their way to the bar, which was completely full, save for two empty seats beside each other. The bartender, a plain man of thirty with a thick moustache, looked at the boys as they sat. He approached Enjolras.  
"Stood up by your date, huh?"  
Enjolras frowned. "Oh no, M'sieur, I didn't come with a date."  
"Really, flying solo, eh? What'll it be?"  
Marius intruded in the conversation. "Hey, now wait a minute, what makes you think _I'm_ not his date?"  
The bartender looked to Enjolras. "You know this kid?"  
"Why does everyone think I'm so ugly today?"  
"But you aren't ugly at all, dear." Enjolras turned to the bartender. "Deepest apologies, he's been very emotional as of recent."  
"I'll give y'all some space." The bartender left to speak with other customers.  
"Marius, what has gotten into you? That bartender could have really aided us! Do you perhaps not... _care_ about the revolution?"  
"Duh I care! More than a lot of things!"  
Enjolras smiled. "Well then why don't you turn around and speak to the man behind you while I do the same? I trust you, Marius."  
"I trust you, too." Marius frowned as Enjolras turned. "That didn't make sense..."

Turning to face the man seated behind him, Marius was met with an older gentlemen wearing a blue uniform, drinking some form of alcohol that Marius didn't recognize, straight from the bottle.  
"Hey, you're not dressed bizarro-whacko like everyone else. You're dressed like me and uh-" He turned to see Enjolras already entrancing his man. "Do how you do?"  
"What is your age, ten?" The man had a gruff voice and probably wasn't a very talented singer.  
"I'm in college, actually."  
"You're a student? ...Do you have word of the upcoming rebellion?"  
Marius gasped. "Holy patootie, I was just gonna get to that! Are you a mind reader?"  
"Perhaps." Thinking for a moment, the man squinted. "Do you recognize my outfit?"  
"Inspector?" The bartender brought an identical bottle to the table, as the mysterious man shot a hostile glance is his direction. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. _M'sieur_." The bartender winked.  
Put-off by the wink, Marius looked back to the man in confusion. "I'm sorry, what was the question again?"  
"Do you recognize the outfit I'm wearing?"  
"Hmm... well. It's a uniform, definitely. I don't think you'd wear that by choice. It's blue, so some kind of public service..." Marius' eyes lit up. "Ah-ha! Garbage man!"  
The man inhaled deeply. "But a _trustworthy_ garbage man."  
"That's good to know."  
"Would you like a drink, son?"  
"Oh no, Grantaire won't let me have any."  
"Well, he isn't here, is he?"  
"I don't... think so."  
"Here, brand new bottle."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know." The man lifted his bottle. "Now tell me about this rebellion."

-

After three long hours of recruiting, Marius and Enjolras met outside the establishment, tired and defeated.  
"Well," Marius put his hands on his hips in a wrapping-up fashion. "How did you do?"  
"Not awful. After a long period of conversing, I realized the man I was talking to was not man at all. I asked her if she were a man and she was very offended , though I did realize her multiple feminine assets and lack of male signifiers. I have no idea why I believed her to be a man in the first place. But I in turn have decided to pay more attention to the appearances of others."  
"That's a really weird story."  
"Did you have any luck?"  
"Yeah! I met a really nice garbage man. He bought me like ten bottles of alcohol but I just poured them on the table and he didn't seem to notice."  
"No drinking while working, I see. Good man."  
Marius giggled. "So I talked to him about the revolution, about the barricades and stuff. You know, like all our specific plans. He was really interested and kept asking me questions. Then he made me tie his shoes... um...Oh! When I asked him how drunk he was, he kept touching my face. Then I tried to take a picture with my phone but he ran away."  
"Phone? Picture?"  
"Yeah, he said he was a gentleman who prefers blondes. I understand."  
"If only we could have switched places, Marius. Well, no use regretting. Nice try, friend." Enjolras put his hands on Marius' shoulders. "Let's make out."  
"Okay!"


End file.
